monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kawaii~Nerd/Things About Me.
''Heyyy! I'm back from my break! Okay then..this blog is about a few things you don't know about me. I've been looking at blogs that explain stuff like that, so I think I should do it too. '' 1. When I was younger, about 5, 4 or 6, I had to go to hospital to get 11 teeth taken out. It's because I ate a lollipop with my teeth without sucking on it to make it nice. 2. I really dislike cats. I have a fear of stroking them, just because there was this boy cat that scratched me when I was little. And this female cat bite me, whilst I was stroking it, whenI was about 9 or 10. 3. I used to really like the film Cinderella. 4. I am really bad at dieting. 5. I wear purple glasses. 6. I have a bad habit of biting my nails. 7. I HATE math. 8. I HATE clothes shopping. 9. I HATE being stressed. 10. My brother forces me to watch Spongebob with him. TOTAL NIGHTMARE... 11. I'm really interested in Japanese things. 12. I am OBSESSED with music. 13. When I was 3, I fell down the stairs and broke my arm because some of my skin burnt. It was the radiators fault! 14. I own a Facebook account. 15. I am single. 16. I LOVE ponies. 17. I LOVE manga/anime. 18. I LOVE school so I can make new friends and learn new things. 19. I LOVE reading fanfictions. 20. I read or draw when I'm bored. 21. I enjoy making OCs. 22. I LOVE the internet and this wiki. 23. I don't mind what's on TV, as long as it's not boring. 24. I like to party. 25. I like peace and quiet. 26. I dislike rude people. 27. I used to be really scared of dogs. 28. I used to own three goldfish, until they died.... 29. I make up my own cartoons. 30. I have my own wiki based on the cartoons and characters I make. 31. I like to draw comics. 32. I love trying out new things. 33. I used to be a fan of Dora when I was younger. 34. I liked ponies when I was younger. About 5 or 6 years old. 35. I dislike being bossed about. 36. I hate scrict people. 37. I hate being embarrased by my parents. 38. I always like to hang out in my room. 39. I'm more of an outdoors-person. 40. I used to own a lizard. 41. I hate boys that call me ugly. 42. Before I said to my mom, "I wished Monster High was real so I could go there". 43. I really hate horror films. 44. There was this one horror film. I didn't even jump. 45. I hate loud-noises. 46. I hate seeing my friends upset or in pain. 47. I like shipping couples. 48. I hate people that have a problem with me. 49. I am a fan of Adventure Time. 50. I've always wanted to have blue eyes. But I have hazel eyes. 51. I am hyper at nightime. 52. I used to be a fan of Lady GaGa. 53. I can't swim. One time, I nearly drowned. 54. I own a Blackberry Curve. 55. I own a DS and a DSi. 56. I like the Dork Diaries book series. 57. I hate my hair. 58. I'm half tomboy, half girly. 59. I'm not allergic to anything. 60. I can't stand it when it's really hot. Category:Blog posts